


¡Una Navidad pura vida!

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Costa Rica, Costa Rican traditions, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: Draco, Hermione y Narcissa viajan a Costa Rica en Navidad para conocer a los últimos descendientes directos de la familia Black, y de paso, vivirán de primera mano, las tradiciones y comidas típicas de la época en ese país.Primer lugar en el reto "Navidades Internacionales" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black de Fanfiction. EWE.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	¡Una Navidad pura vida!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Acá estoy participando en un nuevo reto. Este consiste en escoger un personaje canon de la saga y mandarlo a un país a vivir la Navidad con sus tradiciones y comidas típicas de la época en ese lugar. Así que me aventuré con mi pareja favorita, por supuesto, para poder mostrarles un pedacito de mi querida Costa Rica, y aunque la Navidad no es precisamente mi festividad favorita del año, espero retratar con éxito lo que la mayoría de las familias ticas viven con ilusión durante el mes de diciembre. No es el fic romántico al que los tengo acostumbrados pero espero que le den una oportunidad y me cuenten si les gustó o si hay similitudes en sus países. Como siempre, pueden encontrar en Pinterest, un tablero bajo el mismo título, con imágenes alusivas al fic. Mi usuario es el mismo: Adrimazofeifa. 
> 
> Espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas en esta época tan difícil con todo lo de pandemia y que este nuevo año 2021 esté lleno de bendiciones para todos en sus vidas. 
> 
> Esta historia participa en el reto "Navidades Internacionales" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. 
> 
> Disclaimer: todos los personajes, escenarios y hechizos que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

**Costa Rica, diciembre 2020.**

Mientras viajaba de New Jersey, Estados Unidos, a San José, Costa Rica, Hermione, siempre de la mano de su esposo Draco Malfoy —por Merlín, odiaba el despegue y aterrizaje en los aviones pero no había otra opción en viajes de larga distancia— iba recordando que el 2020 definitivamente había sido un año atípico incluso para la comunidad mágica londinense. Tampoco ellos se habían visto exentos de lo que pasaba en el mundo a raíz de la pandemia del Covid 19.

Si bien es cierto tenían restricciones, no eran tan extremistas como las de los muggles, pero si algo tenía muy claro Hermione ese año, era que quería cambiar de aires y respirar un ambiente distinto al que estaba viviendo los últimos once meses. Nunca en la vida había deseado tanto unas buenas vacaciones. 

Scorpius cursaba su cuarto año en Hogwarts, y parte de las medidas tomadas por la dirección ese año para las vacaciones de Navidad, era que preferiblemente, los alumnos no fueran a sus casas en esa época debido a la segunda ola de contagios. Era otro motivo para querer pasar las fechas en otro lado sin que le diera nostalgia de estar en casa y no poder compartir con él en la que sería, la primera Navidad separados. Ni modo… Las circunstancias no podían modificarse, ni siquiera con magia. 

Ella se había reunido con Boris Johnson, el Primer Ministro del Reino Unido y habían coincidido en que la llegada del fin de año y la época más cruda del invierno podría duplicar el número de casos y ella definitivamente no quería exponerse a ese riesgo, pues aunque llevaba meses trabajando desde Malfoy Manor, quería desesperadamente, tomarse unos días para recargar baterías. 

Además, con todo el ajetreo que la situación mundial había acarreado, tampoco había podido celebrar los cuarenta años de su esposo en junio… De verdad que ese año había sido totalmente atípico en todos los sentidos. 

Esa noche en la cena comentó su idea con Draco y Narcissa. 

—Sé que, por lo general, no hacemos más que una cena pero creo que este año nos merecemos hacer algo distinto. 

Draco estaba algo reacio a dejar Londres puesto que Scorpius no estaría en casa para las vacaciones. 

—Será nuestra primera Navidad sin él y sin papá —comentó con aire melancólico. Narcissa le dio un suave apretón de manos. Siempre se sentaba a su derecha en la mesa con él a la cabeza y su esposa a la izquierda. 

—Es cierto, cariño, pero el mundo debe continuar. Al menos sabemos que Scorpius estará bien en el colegio. Y pues, con lo de tu padre… —se enjugó una lágrima. La inesperada muerte de su esposo en febrero pasado le había dolido a todos… Después de diez años en Azkaban, la salud del ex mortífago nunca volvió a ser la misma y se había ido deteriorando hasta provocarle la muerte. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Draco había llegado a perdonar a su padre, y le había dolido su fallecimiento. 

Cuando finalizó la cena quedaron en que Hermione buscaría información sobre dónde podían ir. Lo que sí tenía claro es que ese año no tendrían una "blanca Navidad".

* * *

Hermione recordó que hacía algunos años, Andrómeda había comentado sobre un familiar lejano de la familia Black, quien, siendo renegado de la familia por ser un squib, había emigrado en aquel entonces a un país latinoamericano. Resolvió que quizá sería una bonita experiencia para todos salir de Europa y Estados Unidos, país que con frecuencia visitaban por su puesto como Ministra del mundo mágico. 

Con ilusión, escribió una pequeña nota para la señora Tonks diciéndole que saliendo del trabajo, pasaría por su casa. 

Cuando llegó la encontró con los preparativos iniciales de la boda de su nieto Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley, pero estaba encantada de ver a Hermione, con quien, desde que la había conocido casi al final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, había mantenido una linda amistad; aparte de tenerle eterno agradecimiento por haber propiciado un acercamiento entre ella y su hermana Narcissa años atrás, cuando esta última había aceptado que su nuera, una hija de muggles, era la mejor esposa para su único hijo y que todo lo de la pureza de la sangre era cosa del pasado. Las hermanas no se cansaban de recuperar el tiempo perdido visitándose una vez por semana y charlando hasta por los codos con el fin de "ponerse al día" tras años de no hablarse. 

—Marius Black se fue a vivir con su tío Phineas Black cuando no recibió su carta para Hogwarts —explicó la amable tía de Draco—, quien también había sido repudiado por la familia cuando luchó por los derechos de los muggles. Phineas lo terminó de criar pero Marius quiso probar suerte, y tener su propio negocio. Por eso, a los veinte años de edad zarpó hacia Estados Unidos. De ahí, años después se supo que había llegado a Costa Rica, cuando pasó lo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial muggle, para dedicarse al cultivo del café. Poco después se casó en ese país. Cuando años después también yo fui repudiada, él me escribió ofreciéndome su apoyo. Nunca supe bien cómo se enteró. Creo que un amigo con quien mantuvo amistad le enviaba _El Profeta_ cuando salía una noticia familiar por el correo muggle, y siempre le estuve muy agradecida por ese lindo gesto. Marius murió en 1989, si mal no recuerdo, pero ocasionalmente sigo en contacto con su esposa e hijos. Según me han contado, una bisnieta suya puede que tenga poderes mágicos. A pesar de que él pudo haber guardado su secreto con respecto a ese tema, ellos siempre supieron la verdadera razón de que Marius hubiera dejado Inglaterra, ya sabes, por ser un squib, y es un secreto pasado de generación en generación, por si en algún momento se volvía a presentar un mago o bruja. Creo que también han seguido la tradición de los nombres de constelaciones o estrellas. 

Hermione estaba fascinada con la historia. 

—Lastimosamente ellos desconocen si en ese país hay algún tipo de comunidad mágica. También se perdió el apellido Black pues el único hijo varón de Marius murió muy joven de un accidente en la finca que en aquel tiempo él administraba. A la niña la quieren enviar a Ilvermorny o a Hogwarts cuando llegue el momento. Si no me equivoco, tiene unos seis años. 

Era así como Hermione había investigado sobre Costa Rica. Le había llamado la atención aquello de ser el país más feliz del mundo del 2019 según la revista Forbes y junto a Draco y su suegra habían estado viendo vídeos promocionales que les llamó mucho la atención. Lo mejor era que podían visitar las hermosas playas y volcanes, y de paso, conocer a los familiares lejanos de la _Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Draco estaba algo obstinado durante el viaje. Nunca había tenido mucha paciencia para esto del transporte muggle, sobre todo porque habían tenido que hacer escala en el Aeropuerto Internacional Libertad de Newark, pero con tal de complacer a su esposa, lo soportaba. Era consciente de que había sido un año difícil y merecían recargar baterías. Iba a extrañar a su hijo pero sabía que en Hogwarts estaría bien y al menos su madre había cedido en acompañarlos y no estaría sola en aquella gran mansión en lo que sería la primera Navidad sin Lucius. Cuando había estado en Azkaban, ella siempre lo visitaba en esa fecha. 

Draco se sorprendió de lo pequeño que era el aeropuerto al que llegaron. Eran las siete de la noche cuando aterrizaron y había oscurecido; el proceso de migración fue más bien rápido dada la época, y luego ir a buscar las maletas para pasar por rayos equis… Sí… viajar al modo muggle no era de sus cosas favoritas. Le quedaba el consuelo de por lo menos hacerlo de manera cómoda en los asientos de primera clase donde, luego de tomarse una poción de sueño, había dormido casi la totalidad del viaje. 

Pero al salir del edificio y ver un luminoso rótulo con su apellido sostenido por una pareja joven despertó en él el espíritu de la aventura. No los conocía pero ya Hermione le había hecho un resumen muy completo del árbol genealógico de esta parte de su familia y verla entusiasmada era su mayor felicidad, aunque tuviera que adaptarse un poco a no hacer todo con magia, pero después de tantos años juntos, aún había cosas a las que no se había acostumbrado. Observó a su madre. Lucía cansada, pero también estaba feliz. Las dos mujeres de su vida lo estaban y eso lo hizo sonreír. 

* * *

Alejandro Azofeifa y Tania Vargas, la pareja que los esperaba, eran amables y hablaban perfecto inglés, lo que fue un alivio para los tres Malfoy; la barrera del idioma los había hecho dudar en si visitar Costa Rica o no. Hermione sabía pocas frases en español, nuevamente por sus relaciones con el Ministerio de España, pero era casi que nada para lograr desenvolverse en un país hispano. 

Un Land Rover Velar color gris plateado los esperaba en el parqueo. 

—Vivimos a aproximadamente una hora de acá. Hoy no hay presas por ser sábado así que pronto estaremos en casa —sonrió Tania, la nieta de Marius, una mujer de cuarenta y un años de piel blanca, cabello y ojos castaño oscuro—. Espero que tengan apetito. Mamá fue quien se encargó de la cena. Está ansiosa por conocer a su familia paterna. Nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de tratar en persona a ninguno de ustedes. 

—Gracias por recibirnos en su hogar —intervino Narcissa—. Esperamos verlos en Malfoy Manor en un futuro próximo. 

—No duden que les tomaremos en cuenta esa invitación. Queremos que nuestra hija tenga contacto con el mundo al que también pertenece —comentó Alejandro.

—Siempre supimos de la existencia de la magia por las historias de abuelito, quien nos contaba lo que hacían sus hermanos y demás parientes. Cuando Adhara hizo una vez un berrinche porque no le alcanzamos unos juguetes que estaban en un estante y los hizo flotar hacia ella, nadie lo podía creer. Sólo habíamos visto shows en la televisión con espectáculos de magia que, sabemos, no son más que trucos de manos e ilusiones ópticas… Pero presenciar algo real, fue increíble. Aún nos parece increíble que casualmente estuviéramos todos reunidos el día que sucedió. 

—Yo viví la experiencia también. Todo era nuevo para mí, y casi como un cuento de hadas —sonrió Hermione—. En cambio, para Draco fue al revés, aprender del mundo sin magia. En ambos sentidos es todo un reto adaptarse. 

—Estamos muy felices de que Adhara al fin conozca a alguien como ella, aunque está aún muy pequeña para comprender muchas cosas pues apenas tiene seis años, estoy segura que los cansará con preguntas. Tiene muchas que nosotros no podemos contestar más allá de las historias de don Marius. 

—Hermione tiene experiencia con esas dudas —comentó Narcissa con orgullo pues adoraba a su nuera por el cambio positivo que había dado su familia desde el inicio de su relación con Draco—. Según me ha comentado, fue una sorpresa cuando a sus once años entendieron el por qué de muchos de sus "accidentes". 

—Cierto. Estoy segura de que seré de mucha ayuda para ella y con mucho gusto la apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. 

—Estará en su elemento, mi pequeña sabelotodo —le dijo Draco abrazándola y besando con ternura una sien a lo que ella respondió con un amago de golpe en las costillas para luego sonreír. 

—Estoy seguro que también ustedes aprenderán mucho. La familia Black Herrera, pues en Costa Rica se usan los dos apellidos ya que la mujer no adopta el de su esposo al casarse —aclaró Alejandro—, acogió completamente las costumbres "ticas" —usó la última palabra en español— en cuanto a las navidades y festividades de fin y principios de año.

—¿"Ticas"? —inquirió Draco con asombro. Nunca había escuchado ese término. 

—"Tico" es un gentilicio coloquial, sinónimo de costarricense. También solemos usar "Tiquicia" como nombre del país. 

—" _Tik" ..._ —intentó repetir Draco, por lo que Tania deletreó despacio y los tres recitaron hasta dominarlo. 

—La comida es muy diferente a lo que se conoce en Gran Bretaña, según constatamos en un viaje que hicimos hace muchos años… Espero que les guste nuestra cuchara —comentó Tania con algo de preocupación. Quería que sus invitados la pasaran bien pero sabía por experiencia propia que, a veces la alimentación típica de un país era la limitante para disfrutar o no unas vacaciones. 

—Desde que supimos que vendrían, doña Norma no habla de otra cosa. Está feliz con la idea de que se unan a nosotros en la preparación de los "tamales", y que prueben nuestro queque navideño, el rompope y la pierna de cerdo de la cena del veinticuatro. Todo receta de su madre, la esposa de Marius. Mañana vendrán Arturo y Victoria con sus hijos para hacer los "tamales". 

Al escuchar esta última la palabra por segunda vez, la intriga nació en Narcissa y quiso saber más. 

—El tamal es un alimento que se prepara sobre todo en época navideña, a partir de masa de maíz y se rellena con carne y vegetales y se envuelve en hojas de la mata de plátano. En algunas familias se mantiene la tradición y preparan la masa desde cero, o sea, cocinan el maíz y luego lo muelen. La mayoría compramos la masa ya molida. Algunos más modernos o prácticos compran la masa en polvo pero no es el mismo sabor. Preferimos hacerlos de manera tradicional. Mamá está ilusionada… no ha querido hacerlos esperándolos pues sabe que será toda una experiencia para ustedes, dado que son tradiciones completamente distintas.

—Exacto. Limpiar las hojas, picar las verduras y preparar la masa y la carne… es algo que puede tomar todo el día así que estaremos bien ocupados mañana. 

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que iba a ser una Navidad diferente y la idea le encantaba. 

* * *

La familia descendiente de Marius Black, que había continuado con el negocio del café que él había iniciado pero también se dedicaba a la ganadería de engorde, tenía una hermosa propiedad en San José de la Montaña, en la provincia de Heredia. 

Al llegar, Draco, Hermione y Narcissa pudieron apreciar la hermosa vista del Valle Central desde la casa, en ese momento lleno de pequeñas luces blancas y algunas de colores que parpadeaban debido a la decoración navideña. Al entrar a la casa, una bravísima perrita maltés color blanco y negro les ladraba con furia. 

—No le hagan caso —comentó Norma Black Herrera, la hija de Marius, quien a sus 72 años llevaba su casa personalmente como ama y señora que era a pesar de que lo usual fuera que hubiera delegado todas las tareas en su hija—, es arisca con los desconocidos pero cuando entra en confianza, ya no se la quitarán de encima. Se llama Nala y es la mascota de la familia. No es pura y por eso los colores de su pelo. La adoptamos cuando tenía un mes de nacida y esta chiquitina es quien me hace compañía cuando todos están en su diario vivir, con el trabajo y los estudios. 

Nala se había calmado y se había acostado panza arriba en señal de demandar un cariño de parte de su dueña, quien le repetía con mimo "es una vaga" en español y en inglés mientras le pasaba lentamente un pie por el pecho y la panza, aunque la perrita no quitaba la vista de los extraños por si acaso debía proteger a su ama.

Luego de apreciar un poco la bonita casa, todos se dirigieron a cenar unos deliciosos medallones de carne de res en salsa de hongos, puré de papa y verduritas salteadas con hierbas que había preparado doña Norma, y después, los Malfoy se retiraron a las habitaciones que les habían asignado para darse un merecido descanso después del largo viaje. 

Era algo entrada la mañana cuando se despertaron y, aún con efectos del jet lag, bajaron a desayunar; había una diferencia de seis horas atrás en Costa Rica con respecto al Reino Unido. Había llegado Arturo Vargas Black, físicamente muy similar a su hermana Tania, con su esposa Victoria Ramírez y sus hijos Alia de trece años y Arturo de diez. Sus primos Leo de once años, Maia de nueve y Adhara, de seis estaban ya jugando con ellos cuando los Malfoy aparecieron en el comedor. Adhara había presentado señales de magia en varias ocasiones y estaba ansiosa por conocer a sus familiares extranjeros que también podían hacerla. Era una niña extrovertida y ávida de conocimiento que ya hablaba mucho inglés y quien, por más de media hora, atacó a preguntas sobre todo a Hermione, con quien inmediatamente hizo amistad cuando la bruja le contó que ella también había nacido de padres sin magia. 

Luego de varias demostraciones con las varitas por parte de Draco, Narcissa y Hermione, para deleite y admiración de todos, pero sobre todo de los más chicos, se dispusieron a desayunar. 

El desayuno era el típico del país: gallo pinto, huevo, rodajas de plátano maduro, queso tierno, natilla, tortillas de maíz y para tomar café o agua dulce. Los visitantes probaron un poco de cada alimento; era algo completamente diferente que nunca habían comido y la mezcla de sabores, como siempre que se prueba algo nuevo, les generaba emoción. 

Después de desayunar, doña Norma los dirigió a todos hacia la amplia cocina donde harían los tamales y ella, con el orgullo propio de los Black que le recordó a Narcissa un poco a su tía paterna Walburga, distribuyó las tareas. 

Draco y Alejandro limpiarían las hojas de plátano y luego las partirían en cuadrados de tamaño adecuado para envolver la masa ya preparada. Hermione se encargaría de picar en tiritas la zanahoria y el chile dulce. Narcissa cortaría las amarras de pabilo, todas del mismo tamaño. Arturo y Victoria prepararían la carne de cerdo para obtener el caldo, y Tania ayudaría a su madre con la preparación de la masa: condimentarla, cocinarla y darle un buen sabor era una ardua tarea que sólo años de experiencia y uno que otro secreto de familia lograban. 

—El sabor del tamal está en la masa —había dicho doña Norma mientras la revolvía con una cuchara de madera—. Hay que moverla hasta que hierva, para evitar que se "pegue" al fondo de la olla y para que no se ahume. Cuando forme "chupones", o sea, como unas grandes burbujas, casi estará lista. 

Cada tarea fue hecha mientras contaban anécdotas que hacían reír a los visitantes, quienes se sentían como si conocieran a todos desde hace años atrás. 

Narcissa aceleró su tarea con magia para deleite de los demás y Hermione se divirtió ayudando a preparar el arroz "achiotado", un arroz que se prepara con achiote, un colorante que lo hace amarillo muy usado en la comida costarricense, pero que no modifica el sabor de los alimentos. 

En recipientes separados estaban todos los ingredientes: zanahoria, chile dulce, petit pois, arroz, carne, y en el centro de la mesa, la protagonista del día: la olla con la masa.

—Algunas familias agregan otros ingredientes según sus costumbres, que van pasando de generación en generación, y que incluso varían según la zona del país. Pasas de uva o de ciruela, aceitunas, huevo duro, garbanzos, papa en puré o en trozos… En la variedad está el gusto —comentó Victoria. 

Doña Norma puso una cucharada grande de masa en el centro de dos pliegos de hojas de plátano acomodadas adecuadamente y distribuidas por toda la cocina, mientras los demás iban pasando por cada una agregando lo siguiente a la masa según les había enseñado la matriarca. Arturo los iba doblando adecuadamente mientras Alejandro los amarraba de dos en dos formando "piñas". Los niños quisieron ver cómo sería el proceso con magia y el mago y las dos brujas los complacieron mostrándoles a todos por lo que terminaron antes de lo acostumbrado. Una vez listas las piñas, las colocaron en una olla de hierro con agua hirviendo sobre un fogón que tenían en el rancho fuera de la casa. 

—A la leña quedan mejor —aseguró Arturo—, aunque por supuesto, pueden cocinarse con electricidad o gas. 

Draco ayudó a llevar todas las piñas con magia, y los niños estaban felices de seguirlo mientras veían las cosas flotar. Era toda una aventura para ellos, quienes tenían muy claro el secreto que debían guardar ante los demás que no fueran familia. 

Mientras se cocinaban los tamales, aprovecharon para almorzar con los ingredientes que habían sobrado. 

—Siempre queda de todo, así que hacemos un arroz con carne. Pero no coman mucho —sonrió Tania—. Hay que probar los tamales —guiñó un ojo. 

—También hay que dejar espacio para el rompope y el queque navideño —dijo su esposo con entusiasmo. 

—En casa, mamá hacía rompope y queque cuando era pequeña pero no es una costumbre en el mundo mágico. 

Este comentario de Hermione sorprendió a doña Norma. 

—Eso no lo sabía. En mis recuerdos de Navidad, siempre veo a papá diciéndome que le agregara más licor a la porción de él, tanto del rompope como del queque. —rió—. Le encantaba, pero bueno, papá comía con gusto todo lo que mamá le cocinaba. 

—Abuelita Claudina, o Nina, como le decíamos de cariño, cocinaba delicioso —aseguró Arturo. Lástima que murió algo joven pero mamá heredó todas sus recetas en el famoso cuaderno rojo —le dio un cariñoso apretón de manos a su madre quien le sonrió de vuelta. 

—Mamá "añejaba" en ron las pasas de uva y ciruela varios meses antes de hacer el queque y luego de hornearlo a principios de diciembre, cada tres días lo bañaba con más ron, pero nunca era suficiente para papá. Siempre nos hablaba a mamá, mi hermano Orion, que en paz descanse, y a mí, del whisky de fuego y decía que nada se le comparaba, a pesar de que era muy joven cuando dejó a su tío, recordaba ese sabor como el mejor licor que hubiera probado. 

—Draco puede dar fe de eso —comentó su esposa con complicidad a tiempo que el aludido se sonrojaba. 

—Pues apoyo al primo Marius. Es muy bueno —aseguró tocándose el cuello con nerviosismo.

Con algunos movimientos de varita, Hermione murmuró un fregotego que rápidamente dejó toda la cocina limpia, hechizo que envidiaron Tania, Victoria y doña Norma. 

—Quiero que aprendas ese primero que cualquiera —le dijo esta última a Adhara—. Voy a extrañar toda esta ayuda mágica que nos han dado hoy cuando ya no estén —dijo con pesar pero luego sonrió—. Por fin puedo comprender a papá. Añoraba tanto su familia y su mundo… muchas veces hablaba de ellos con rencor por la actitud al repudiarlo, y otras con dolor por él haber sido diferente a los demás sin entender por qué tuvo que pasarle precisamente a él en una familia que daba tanta importancia a su magia…

—Es lo mismo que ha pasado con Adhara, pero al revés… —explicó Hermione—. Se podría decir que son manifestaciones genéticas que en algunas personas es fuerte y por eso son magos o brujas, y en otros no, y son squibs… es complicado… Se supone que alguno de mis antepasados tuvo magia y por eso se manifestó en mí. 

La noche en la cena, todos probaron los tamales acompañados con café. La combinación de todos los sabores en el tamal era exquisita y los Malfoy coincidieron en que el hecho de haber colaborado en la preparación de los mismos, le daba un valor agregado al comerlos. Draco se había comido una piña entera y casi que había podido comer uno más, pero prefirió no abusar. De postre probaron el queque navideño. Nueces, almendras, fruta confitada y pasas de ciruela, uva y arándanos rojos, todo con un toque de ron daban un aroma y gusto exquisito en el paladar. 

* * *

Al día siguiente, Arturo llevó a los Malfoy al volcán Poás y la Catarata de la Paz. El martes fue el turno de Tania, quien los llevó a la provincia de Cartago a la Basílica de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles, al volcán Irazú y el valle de Orosi con su iglesia colonial. Los Malfoy estaban impresionados con tanta diversidad de paisajes y tan relativamente cerca del lugar donde vivían. 

El miércoles, Victoria, quien tenía aún pendiente la compra de algunos regalos, los llevó en la mañana por San José para apreciar un poco de la capital: el Teatro Nacional, una joya arquitectónica neoclásica, el Museo Nacional y el Mercado Central. 

Por la tarde, acompañaron a doña Norma en el proceso de adobar la pierna de cerdo para la cena del día siguiente: ajo, orégano, comino, romero, tomillo, sal, pimienta, jugo de naranja, vino blanco… La mezcla de ingredientes iban pasándose por toda la carne con habilidad. 

El jueves de Nochebuena, toda la familia se reunió para un brunch y luego, por la tarde, las mujeres empezaron a preparar el acompañamiento de la pierna de cerdo: puré de papa, ensalada de zanahoria rallada, brócoli, manzana y pasas de uva y los hombres eligieron los vinos y prepararon la mesa. Habían colocado algunos regalos de adorno debajo del árbol, al lado de una chimenea falsa y Draco hizo fuego con magia.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando todos, con sus mejores galas, bajaron al comedor donde los esperaba el rompope frío y servido en pequeños vasos. Con licor, "ron colorado" —había aclarado doña Norma—, para los adultos y sin licor para los niños. El aroma a canela, clavo y vainilla inundaba los sentidos. Todos hicieron un brindis por la familia y los mejores deseos para el año que pronto empezaría.

Posteriormente, Hermione conjuró unas velas rojas y verdes que levitaban y emanaban una esencia suave a ciprés, y Draco hizo un hechizo que simulaba la caída suave de la nieve desde el cielo raso. Los niños brincaban felices intentando atrapar los copos que no se deshacían al tocarlos y hasta Nala se divertía jugando con los pequeños cristales de hielo, una aventura tan nueva para ella como para los demás. ¡Tenían nieve dentro de su casa y eso era genial! 

Narcissa no se quedó atrás e hizo aparecer un muérdago mágico que perseguía a las personas si no se besaban debajo de él lo que provocaba la risa de todos. La familia tica estaba maravillada con las demostraciones de magia de los ingleses. 

Comieron, cantaron villancicos, contaron historias de navidades previas hasta que los niños cayeron rendidos pasadas las once de la noche. 

—En nuestra familia acostumbramos abrir los regalos hasta la mañana del veinticinco —explicó Arturo—. "El Niñito Jesús" es quien los trae después de "nacer" a media noche. 

—Aunque muchas familias han adoptado tradiciones de otras culturas sobre todo por la influencia de las películas estadounidenses y hablan de Santa Claus o San Nicolás —comentó Tania—. Nosotros hemos querido mantener que es el Niño Dios quien coloca los regalos en la cabecera de la cama, o debajo del árbol. 

—Exacto… Va más con el sentido religioso de la Navidad entre los cristianos, que es la celebración del nacimiento de Jesús. Sobre todo en un país con alto porcentaje de fieles católicos, muchos incluso acuden a la "Misa de Gallo", que se celebra a la media noche, precisamente para recordar ese nacimiento. 

—Yo siento que eso de Santa Claus es algo ya muy comercial —se quejó doña Norma con nostalgia—, ya la celebración no tiene el mismo valor de cuando yo crecía. Pero uno como viejo entiende que todo se tiene que modernizar, y la Navidad parece que no es la excepción. 

Al final de esa conversación, cada uno se retiró a sus dormitorios. A media noche, algunos fuegos artificiales a la distancia se escucharon y alumbraron el cielo en diferentes partes del Valle Central costarricense y los esposos Malfoy salieron al balcón de su dormitorio a ver los juego de pólvora mientras se abrazaban. En ese momento añoraron a su hijo. Cuánto les hubiera gustado que Scorpius estuviera ahí con ellos…

Al día siguiente, la algarabía de los niños jugando con sus juguetes nuevos por toda la casa levantó a los adultos. Si tan solo todos pudieran volver a ser niños y vivir con esa misma ilusión e inocencia esa celebración… Probablemente el mundo sería un poco mejor. 

En el portal o pesebre se veía ya la figurita del Niñito Jesús en donde días pasados sólo había un espacio vacío. 

* * *

La familia había hecho una reservación en unas villas en Playa Hermosa, Guanacaste, para aprovechar los días después de la Navidad y entre Año Nuevo para que los Malfoy conocieran parte de las bellezas naturales que tanto caracterizaban a Costa Rica, así que el veintiséis de diciembre partieron y el viaje les tomó casi cuatro horas. Estaban maravillados con las planicies, la vista de montañas por doquier y la abundante y verde vegetación. Habían tenido la oportunidad de hacer el viaje en avioneta, lo que implicaba menos tiempo de viaje, pero prefirieron hacerlo por tierra, para así conocer aún más del país. 

Contrario a los países del norte, al ser un país meramente tropical, el clima era perfecto para disfrutar de unos días en la playa con el mar a una deliciosa temperatura templada. Había muchos turistas extranjeros en la zona, a pesar de la pandemia "pero no tanto como otros años" comentó Alejandro. 

La playa hacía merecido honor a su nombre y también, los siguientes días, aprovecharon para conocer otras que estaban relativamente cercanas, como Tamarindo y Conchal.

—Gracias por planear estas vacaciones. Me he divertido mucho —le dijo Draco a su esposa mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por la orilla del mar en espera del atardecer.

Era el último día del año y también el último en ese paradisíaco lugar pues al día siguiente regresaban a Heredia. Partirían el dos de enero para su país y estaban satisfechos con todo lo que habían vivido. Definitivamente tenían mucho qué contar a sus amigos y familiares a su regreso a la fría Inglaterra. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia. Resultó ganador del primer lugar del reto "Navidades Internacionales" del foro. La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black de Fanfiction. Espero que les haya gustado el resultado.
> 
> Abrazos y besos virtuales. 😘
> 
> 12 de enero, 2021. 
> 
> Adrimazofeifa.


End file.
